


Ghosts Don't Love

by cytrusfriend



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Ouija Board, bfu, bfu supernatural, shyan, skeptic believer, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytrusfriend/pseuds/cytrusfriend
Summary: Shane convinces Ryan to communicate with spirits through the use of an Ouija board, but things to do not go as expected for either party.





	Ghosts Don't Love

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: https://justrazorboy.tumblr.com/post/166698025183/ghosts-dont-love

The entire building creaked with their every step, sending echoes ricocheting down its darkened halls. The commentary on its history had long been concluded, leaving both boys to walk in an eerie silence. They were both shrouded in fear. Fear that stemmed from different origins, but left each in a state of alert nonetheless. Ryan’s breath hitched at every turn, his mind shutting down for a brief second as shadows on the wall caught his eye. Shane was cautious, keeping the distance between him and Ryan small. His mind was filled with thoughts that set him on edge, worried of how their night would end. 

“I cannot believe you talked me into this.” Ryan hissed as they entered a familiar room. Shane briefly recalled that it was where the granddaughter of a serial killer had accidentally been fatally shot. She had gotten out of bed to look for him after experiencing a night terror, but the poor girl had walked in during the man’s confrontation with one of his victim’s fathers. 

“It was about time we featured it in a video,” Shane replied simply, pushing the story out of his head. It had occurred nearly a century ago, but it was certainly one of the most depressing cases they had covered yet. 

Ryan made his way to the corner of the room to set up his tripod. Their crew wanted no part in their decision to use an Ouija board, so it was just him and Shane. They allowed the others to head back to the hotel early. Meanwhile, Shane cleared the coffee table of dust that had been collecting for years and set up the board. By the time he had the candles lit and placed, Ryan was sitting across from him.

Seeing the clear discomfort in Ryan’s features, illuminated by the dim glow of the candlelight, Shane couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for dragging him into this. His intentions were not what he was claiming them to be. Granted, he wasn’t trying to scare Ryan either, no matter how funny some of his reactions could be.

Shane and Ryan placed their fingers on the planchette and used it to trace circles around the board. Ryan had prepared Shane with everything he needed to know about Ouija seances, which was a lot more in-depth of a ritual than he expected from a board game.

“My name is Ryan Bergara, and this is my friend Shane Madej. Is there anyone else in the room with us?” Ryan asked, his voice quivering slightly in the middle of his sentence. 

Shane’s gut felt queasy as he gently pushed the planchette to ‘yes’. The action caused an audible gulp from Ryan, whose eyes widened. “Who is this?” His voice was quieter now, filled with fearful anticipation.

Shane brought back his memories of earlier that night, when Ryan was discussing the murders and deaths that occurred in the house. One name stuck out amongst the rest; Lucille McCord, the terribly unlucky granddaughter of an insane criminal. Shane moved the planchette to spell out her name, the colour immediately draining from Ryan’s face. He glanced up at Shane who pretended to look surprised. 

“There have been many different reports on you and your death, one contrasting detail being your age. Would you mind sharing with us how old you are?”

Back and forth they went. Ryan asking questions, and Shane answering them, pretending to be the ghost of a young girl who had been unfairly killed. The thought filled him with some sort of indescribable dread, but could have easily been mistaken for the nerve-wracking moment he had set all of this up for.

“We asked a lot about you tonight. But, Lucille, is there anything you’d like to say?” Ryan’s eyes were glued to the board. Shane could tell that despite his undeniable fear that was probably eating him alive, he was very much intrigued. That was one thing he liked the most about Ryan. Everyone poked fun at his habit of being spooked, but Shane, despite his own jokes, didn’t know anybody braver than Ryan Bergara. 

The man who, no matter what, always put himself in terrifying situations but was still somehow able to leave with a smile on his face. Agreeing to come with him here this very night and use an Ouija board only confirmed how Shane felt, and his admiration grew for the other.

 _There’s no going back now,_ Shane thought. His heart started to race as he pressed his weight into the two fingers he had rested on the planchette.

R-Y-A-N

He didn’t dare look up at Ryan. He knew what he was doing was a huge risk, not only for Unsolved, but for their friendship as well. 

I-L-O-V-E

Shane could only hear the sound of the blood rushing in his ears, and the pounding of his heart deep within his chest. What had just been a silent room was now overwhelmingly loud, and Shane suddenly felt as if he were suffocating.

Y-O-U

Everything abruptly stopped. Shane’s head spun, unable to comprehend how he had managed to do it. After months of trying to handle his emotions, emotions he wasn’t supposed to feel, he had finally scraped the surface, exposing himself to the one person who mattered in his life.

That person sat opposite of him, silent. He pieced together the letters in his head slowly, trying to make sense of what Lucille had said to them. It finally dawned on him. “Shane…”

Shane looked up and into his eyes, hopeful. “Y-yes?” He stuttered on the word, his nerves getting the best of him.

“I read that a spirit directly using your name in a seance is a very bad sign,” He whispered so quietly, as if the air around him was glass that would shatter at any moment. “I thought it was a hoax, but…” Before Shane had any time to respond, Ryan let out a shrill scream and quickly forced the planchette over the ‘goodbye.’ He jumped out of his spot and quickly grabbed the camera off the tripod. 

Shane was startled by the sudden movement and stood up as well, nearly knocking over one of the candles. In a haze of confusion and Ryan’s distress, he was pulled along until finding himself on the dark, empty street outside of the house they were just in. The autumn air blew past, ruffling their hair and clothes.

Shane instinctively threw an arm over Ryan’s shoulders, whose body was shaking, and probably not just from the cold. He didn’t need an explanation as to what had just happened. 

The two called a cab and gratefully clambered in when it arrived. Shane stared down at his hands during the whole ride back to their hotel. A sad smile made its way to his lips. It was ironic, really. Ryan always appeared to be the coward, and Shane the brave one. But deep down, Shane would never find the courage to tell Ryan his feelings again. 

_Perhaps it just wasn’t meant to be._

**Author's Note:**

> As a request, I may make a part 2 for this- I just haven't figured out the details yet so it's not entirely set in stone (I figured I would add this as a heads up since I tagged it as a one shot).


End file.
